


Loneliness Is My Hell

by HeartofIceCream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, can be seen as wincest, could just be read as brotherly love, isn't graphic or anything though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofIceCream/pseuds/HeartofIceCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers all of Hell, every last second. But Alastair's blades aren't the reason he wakes up in terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness Is My Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to everyone whom I promised baby angel Cas fics. I'll...get to that soon...

Dean remembered every second of Hell. He really couldn't forget it if he tried. He remembered thirty years on the rack. He remembered feeling Alastair's blade cut him open until he was sure he had bled to death but somehow could still feel pain. He remembered the fires set at his feet, forcing him to smell his own body turning to ashes. He remembered the face of his father, his mother, of Jo, Ellen, Bobby, everyone who he'd ever loved now watching as he suffered. But there was always one face that he missed, that begged to show up, screaming his name until his throat collapsed.

Sam. Sam was never there. No matter how many years his parent shoved spikes through his chest, Sam was missing. Jo would laugh as Ellen blasted him apart, but Dean still searched for his brother. He knew he'd never find him though. That was the essence of Hell. They can read you; they know just what it is that tears your mind apart and twists your soul into darkness. So they knew that the eldest Winchester could never see his little brother, because even if he was tortured by him, just the sight of those green eyes and floppy brown hair would be enough to keep him sane. 

So when he woke up in tears, woke up screaming into a dark hotel room, he wasn't remembering blood or fire. No thought of Alastair crossed his mind. The Hell that haunted his dreams was simply life without Sam.


End file.
